This is a background discussion only in which nothing is to be construed as admitted prior art.
Rights management of content such as audio video (AV) content has become important in today's computerized environments to prevent unauthorized presentation of proprietary content on devices and/or by individuals who have not received authorization to present the content from the content's provider(s) and/or copyright holder(s). However, as recognized herein, should an individual with authorization to present a piece of content wish to present the content the individual is authorized to view on a device that is not associated with the individual (e.g., a foreign device not owned by the individual, such as a friend's device, a device to which the individual temporarily has access but does not own, etc.), the user is often required to enter authorization information to the foreign device to access the proprietary content, thereby ensuring that the person entering the information has been authorized to view the proprietary content but at the expense of being a cumbersome process to the person. One example of such authorization information is content subscription service login information.
Moreover, if such authorization information is then stored on the device to which it was entered, subsequent unauthorized access to the content or even the user's subscription service itself may be permitted once the user is no longer in control of the device. Even further, if the device may be associated with another individual having their own subscription to the same service, the subscription information, login information, authentication information, etc. must later be changed back for other individual, which may also be cumbersome.